Prompt 4: Sweet As Candy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sans and Frisk make lava cakes when he's babysitting her one day. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 4: Sweet As Candy  
(Sans and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

"Okay, you got the chocolate ready, kiddo?"

Frisk nodded as she showed Sans the unwrapped chocolate and he showed her the mixed ingredients. "Okay, put some chocolate in the bottom of the cup and I'll add the mixture," he said.

They were making lava cakes with a microwavable cup that Toriel had bought at the store the last time she did the shopping and had been intrigued by it that she and Frisk had tried it and the cakes came out delicious. Frisk wanted to make some for everyone and so when Sans came over to watch her while Toriel was at a meeting, she had roped him in to make the lava cakes. Frisk now read the instructions while Sans added the mixture in the cup. "Okay, now it's ready to bake," she said.

A few minutes later, two lava cakes were cooling on a plate while they made more mixture. "These are fun to make," Sans admitted to the young girl, seeing her eat a piece of chocolate and offer one to him. He ate it as they watched the cakes bake.

"And they're yummy!" Frisk said happily as the newly-baked cakes were set on the cooling plate and she added some powdered sugar to the top of them for garnish and a little extra sweetness.

"I can't wait to try one when the others come tonight," the skeleton said. Twice a week, all the monsters came together to eat dinner at Toriel's home and took turns cooking. Tonight was Papyrus' turn to cook and the tall skeleton was out getting ingredients for the dinner with Undyne accompanying him as she was going to cook the next time and wanted to see what kind of foods were available for her to choose from.

Frisk carried the dirtied dishes to the sink and stood on tip toe to reach the faucet of the sink, but fell a little short until a blue aura gently surrounded her and lifted her up a bit so that she could reach the faucet. She grinned and turned to the skeleton responsible. "Thank you, Dunkle," she said as she began washing the dishes and he helped her out until they were done and then Sans lifted his hand, which made Frisk rise up a bit more, making her giggle before he motioned her over a bit closer to him so that they were eye level and he gave her a smirk she knew all too well.

"Too bad we have to wait for the others before we try the lava cakes," he said with a shrug. "But in the meantime, I know something else that can satisfy my hunger."

The young girl giggled. "What, Dunkle Sans?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just a little something, or rather, a certain someone's cute, little ticklish stomach," he said deviously, making her giggle again before a single, bony finger began wiggling into her sides and she giggled happily before Sans snapped his fingers and caught her in his arms and began walking towards the living room. "And I'm going to have that cute stomach for a snack."

Frisk laughed and squirmed, but the skeleton only smiled as he brought her over to the couch and set her down on it, all ten of his fingers wiggling into the small girl's stomach, making her squeal as she tried to catch his hands, but it didn't help as he went for her ribs, making her hug herself as she laughed, making him chuckle as he lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her rib cage. "Yummy, yummy, yummy! I'm going to eat up your little tummy!" He teased her as she laughed harder before squealing as her dunkle's fingers tickled her stomach and belly button right before Sans blew the biggest raspberry he could right onto his niece's belly button.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT TICKLES!" The ten-year-old girl squealed through her laughter.

"Oh it does, hmm?" Sans asked teasingly before blowing a raspberry into Frisk's side, making her squeal again. "How about that, hmm? Or what about tummy munches, hmm?"

Frisk tried to squirm away when he asked that. Tummy munches meant he would pretend to eat her stomach with very gentle nibbling and over-exaggerated gentle munches. He knew this would put his baby bones in stitches and he knew she knew. The skeleton now gently caught her and lifted her up into the air so that her exposed stomach was level to his mouth and he grinned. "Let me hear those sweet giggles, baby bones," he said as he began nibbling and munching on the ticklish stomach, being very careful that he didn't use too much force and making sure the young girl was giggling and laughing as he kept it up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUKLE SAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANS!" She begged him as he kept it up, even nuzzling his face into her stomach, which led to ticklish raspberries that made the ten-year-old squeal before she reached over and tapped Sans' shoulder, making him pause a moment. "Dunkle," she gasped out.

He smiled. "Okay, baby bones," he said gently as he brought her closer to him so that she could lay her head down on his shoulder. "Too much?" He asked curiously.

She giggled. "Just a little," she admitted before nuzzling her face into the fur hood of his hoodie, making him chuckle.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said before lifting her up in his arms into the air so that she was looking down at him. "I couldn't resist and you're sweet as candy on top of that."

Frisk giggled happily before Sans gently tapped her nose in affection. "You've got some chocolate on your cheek there," he said.

Mischievously, she hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his bony cheek so that the chocolate got on his cheek too. "Now we match," she said with a giggle.

Sans laughed in amusement at that and went into the kitchen so that they could get cleaned up and they covered the lava cakes with a towel so that it would be a surprise to their family and friends when they came to dinner that night. "Dunkle Sans, can we make lava cakes whenever you babysit me?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"Sure, baby bones," he said. "We'll make it a tradition. How's that sound?"

She nodded happily and hugged him, snuggling into his arms as he returned the hug, nuzzling her nose gently with his nose bone in affection, making her smile happily.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this was inspired by me making lava cakes with my microwavable lava cake maker the other day. I hadn't made them before and decided to try it and they came out really good! I'm looking forward to making more of them in the future. :)**

 **Also, I wanted to write something fluffy with Sans and Frisk too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
